


Cho Chang in Charge

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho has a crack fund-raising idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You're sure?” Hermione asked.

Cho was sure.

“We'll raise a lot of money for House Elf Welfare,” she said.

Then Hermione was sure, too.

“Let's make sure I've got this straight,” Millicent said. She knew she didn't always understand things the first time. “We'll be a panel of judges.”

“Right,” Hannah answered encouragingly, “one girl from each house. It's very fair.”

“Each House chooses a boy?” Millicent went on. She was so glad she was keeping up. Usually Pansy got to do everything.

“No! No!” Cho had made do with Bulstrode because she didn't want Parkinson taking over, but the big girl's stupidity was getting annoying now.

Hermione butted in again. “We judges should choose.”

Cho wished she'd asked Padma's sister. She was in Gryffindor. “No! It's my idea! I pick the boys!” 

“Fighting's not very nice,” Hannah complained. “Somebody might get hurt.”

“It's not fighting! It's Jelly Wrestling!” Cho said for what felt like the hundredth time. “And I want Justin Finch-Fletchly, Michael Corner, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley!”

 

Hermione handed over the very brief red and gold briefs which Cho had told her to give Ron.

“Where's the rest of the costume?” he asked.

“We talked her out of the collars. So this is it.”

“I'm not standing up in front of the whole school in just underpants!” 

“It's ok. You'll be covered in jelly most of the time.”

“I don't think you're reassuring him!” Harry choked out between snorts of mirth.

“Who am I wrestling?” Ron asked.

Hermione didn't seem to have heard him.

 

“You are not serious!” Draco hissed. “Not the Weasel!”

“It was all fair and random and that!” Millicent insisted, though she was taking Cho's word for that because she hadn't actually understood the Ravenclaw's strangely complicated explanation. “Look Draco. It's simple. Everybody sits here,” she waved at the tiered seating which had been conjured round the four sides of the Great Hall. “You and your oppo ... oppo ... Weasley climb into this,” she indicated the paddling pool full of green jelly, “and do wrestling!”

A more observant girl might have noticed the twitch developing at Draco's eye, and the sound of teeth grinding.

 

The students whooped as four bare feet slid into the goo. Cho rubbed her hands. This was the match she had really been looking forward to.

“Go!” she yelled.

Ron looked at Draco; Draco looked at Ron.

Cho sighed. “Right. He says your mother's fat and he says the Dark Lord does flower arranging!”

Predictably, the two boys sprang at each other. Lime jelly spattered the audience as Ron slammed into his opponent, leaving him sprawling on his back. Draco scratched down his thigh and then toppled him by grabbing his waistband. Soon the two of them were rolling round together in a sticky, sweet blur.

“Who's winning?” Hermione asked her fellow judges.

Her eyes on the centre of the room, Cho replied, “Sweetheart, I think we are the winners here.”


	2. Millicent Bulstrode In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is explained to the Slytherins.

“Actually, Hermione, I think you'll find that I understand perfectly. You just leave this to me. I'll raise lots of money for your Society for the Prevention of Elf Houses!” Millicent blustered off.

Hermione was about to follow and explain things properly, but Cho stopped her. It really wasn't worth it.

“So,” Millicent explained in a condescending manner, “we dress as Muggles and then ask people whether they want a trick or a treat!”

“What's a trick? Is that some kind of code?” Marcus Flint demanded.

“Are you still here?” asked Goyle. “How old are you now?”

“Isn't a 'trick' what whores 'turn'?” Blaise asked.

“Oh, I see!” Nott said, “I was wondering whether even Muggles would be stupid enough to turn down a treat in favour of having a trick played on them!”

“Have I got this straight?” queried Flint, doubtfully. “On Halloween, Muggles go round to each others houses offering them sex or a treat? What sort of treat?”

“Probably more sex,” Blaise purred.

“Oh, very well.” Draco gave a long-suffering sigh. “Anything for a charity that puts House Elves back in their place. I'm even prepared to cover Gryffindor Tower for you.” He checked his hair on the way out. “I'm not going to dress up, though. There's no point.” Under his breath he muttered, “I'll start with the Weasel. Might not have time for any more tonight.”

“Draco!” Millicent called after him, but he didn't seem to hear her. “Draco! It's only the twentieth! There's another ten days 'til Halloween!”


End file.
